Partner
by BridleOfTime
Summary: Recueil de courtes histoires sur les aventures de Shinohara et Juzo, au sein du CCG ou dans leurs vies quotidiennes.
1. Neige

Shinohara n'avait pas vraiment comprit au début pourquoi le visage de Juzo s'était soudainement illuminé. Ce n'était que lorsqu'il avait tourné la tête vers la fenêtre qu'il avait comprit : des petits flocons blancs commençaient à tomber et formaient une petite couche blanche sur le sol. Juzo s'était avancé et avait posé ses deux mains sur le carreau, semblant totalement hypnotisé par ce qu'il voyait. Etait-ce réellement la première fois qu'il voyait la neige ?

« Tu veux qu'on y aille ? », avait-il alors demandé.

Et rien dans ce monde ne vaut le sourire que son subordonné lui adresse.


	2. Stress

Shinohara n'aurait jamais pensé qu'il serait stressé à l'idée des résultats d'un concours depuis qu'il était devenu adulte. Pourtant, c'est bien le stress qui l'envahit. Cette impression que son estomac se comprime alors qu'il cherche le nom de son subordonné sur la liste, sans réussir à le voir. Il est impossible que Juzo n'ait pas réussi ce concours ! Après tout le travail qu'il a fourni, ce serait injuste ! Et à ses côtés, l'enfant commence également à se décourager d'un jour voir son nom.

« Là ! »

Suzuya Juzo – Inspecteur de seconde classe… Et enfin Shinohara peut respirer.


	3. Passé

Il n'avait jamais voulu lire le dossier de Juzo. Toutes les informations sur le passé de ce dernier ne l'intéressaient pas… Enfin si, c'est juste qu'il ne voulait pas les lire. Si jamais il devait apprendre ce que Juzo avait subi, il voulait que ce soit de la bouche de ce dernier et pas d'un morceau de papier qui fasse passer son subordonné pour un monstre. C'était sans intérêt, et puis, Shinohara ne voulait pas trahir la confiance que le petit plaçait en lui.

Peut-être qu'un jour, ils en parleront face à face. Jusque là, seul le présent est important.


	4. Suture

« Je m'en faisais pour ne pas me briser. »

Leur conversation tournait autour de la suture artistique que portait Juzo sur le corps. Ca intriguait beaucoup de monde au sein de CCG, et même Shinohara se posait des questions. Tant que son subordonné savait ce qu'il faisait et prenait des aiguilles désinfectées, ça n'avait pas d'importance, mais il n'y pouvait rien, il était curieux. Et puis, les fils rouges faisaient partis du charme de Juzo alors, forcément, Shinohara les aimait aussi.

« Désormais, c'est juste pour faire beau. »

Parce que c'état désormais quelqu'un qui l'empêchait de se briser.


	5. Bière

Shinohara se souviendrait toujours de la fierté qu'il y avait dans les yeux de son premier supérieur lorsque celui avait trinqué avec lui, le félicitant pour sa promotion. Ils étaient allés dans un bar et avait fait claquer leurs choppes de bière. Aujourd'hui, quant il voit son petit subordonné, il se rend compte de l'importance que ça a de montrer la fierté, qu'au-delà du fait d'être fier, c'est aussi un encouragement pour la jeunesse, une sorte de consécration après tous les efforts.

« J'ai hâte de pouvoir trinquer ta santé. »

Pas sûr que Juzo aime la bière par contre...


	6. Cauchemar

Le cri avait déchiré la nuit et Shinohara s'était immédiatement réveillé, se précipitant aux côtés de son subordonné. Juzo avait les yeux grands ouverts et remplis de larmes, le corps tremblant. Sans rien dire, Shinohara le prend dans ses bras et caresse son dos, espérant apporter un peu de réconfort.

« Ca finira par s'arrêter. »

Un jour, peut-être pas tout de suite, Juzo finira par se remettre de son passé et pourra enfin aller de l'avant. Un jour, les rêves qu'il fait sur sa Mama et sur les tortures s'arrêteront. Un jour.

« Ca ne s'arrêtera jamais monsieur. »


	7. Etreinte

Shinohara n'avait pas vraiment réfléchi à ce moment là. Ca faisait des heures qu'il cherchait son subordonné dans le dédale de couloirs d'Aogiri, espérant trouver autre chose qu'un cadavre à moitié dévoré et il était en train de mourir d'inquiétude.

Alors forcément, lorsque la touffe blanche de Juzo était apparue, la joie s'était emparée de lui, et il avait foncé vers l'enfant, le serrant dans ses bras. Il s'était passé quelques secondes avant qu'il n'entende un petit rire et son étreinte ne lui soit rendue, des petits bras se serrant contre son torse.

« -Vous vous inquiétiez ?

-Oui. »


	8. Famille

« Il est vraiment adorable »

C'était les mots de sa femme à la suite de sa rencontre avec Juzo. Shinohara avait enfin réussi à inviter son subordonné à manger chez lui, et avait donc pu le présenter à sa famille –depuis le temps qu'il leur parlait de lui. Et tout s'était passé à la perfection, encore mieux que ce à quoi il s'attendait. Juzo s'entendait avec tout le monde et les enfants l'avaient adoré (surtout ses cheveux, qu'ils avaient pu coiffer). Le temps d'une nuit, il avait fait parti de sa famille.

« J'ai hâte de le revoir. »


	9. Larme

« Pourquoi est-ce que vous pleurez ? »

Ca fait parti des choses que Juzo ne comprend pas : les sentiments humains. Pas qu'il ne sache pas ce que c'est : il connait l'excitation et la colère par exemple. Mais il ne comprend pas ceux qui sont plus profond, comme la tristesse. Shinohara est toujours heureux, alors le voir pleurer sans comprendre pourquoi est très ennuyant. Sans attendre la réponse à sa question, il approche sa main de la joue de Shinohara et essuie les quelques larmes. Ca fait sourire son supérieur : bien ! Il est mieux lorsqu'il sourit.


	10. Langage

Si Juzo ne comprend pas bien les sentiments, il connait le langage du corps. Il avait du l'apprendre avec Mama, pour savoir à quel moment elle était de bonne humeur, et à quel moment elle ne l'était pas. Il sait donc que lorsque Shinohara se braque, lève la tête, bombe le torse et lance un regard noir à la personne en face de lui, cette personne n'est pas quelqu'un de bien. Et Juzo fais confiance à Shinohara, plus qu'à n'importe qui.

« -C'était qui ? Pourquoi vous ne l'aimez pas ?

-Je n'aime pas ce qu'il pense de toi. »


	11. Marude

« C'est un petit con. »

Ce n'était pas le bon jour pour énerver Shinohara, sa journée était pourrie à un point inimaginable et la moindre source d'énervement était un risque que ses nerfs lâchent. Alors lorsque Marude, qui marchait à ses côtés, avait insulté Juzo, il n'avait pas réussi à se retenir et avait envoyé son point dans le visage de son collègue.

Il aurait des problèmes.

Au moins, Marude avait fermé sa gueule.


	12. Peur

« De quoi as-tu le plus peur ? »

C'était une grande question. Très philosophique. Les réponses variaient selon la personne, selon sa personnalité. Pour certains, c'était la mort (mais Shinohara savait bien que ce n'était pas le cas de Juzo, qui ne s'inquiétait ni de sa mort, ni de celle des autres), pour d'autres, c'était voir leurs proches souffrir. Certains encore pouvaient avoir peur des lieux clos, des araignées, du vide, du noir, des clowns même : assez ridicule mais l'inspecteur préférait ne pas juger, lui-même avait peur de quelque chose de stupide… Dont il préférait ne pas parler).

« De ne plus pouvoir manger de sucrerie. »

Prévisible.


	13. Halloween

Pour Halloween, Juzo ne s'était pas vraiment compliqué la tâche et s'était contenté d'acheter une cape à capuche noire, ce qui lui permettait, avec Jason, de ressembler à la grande faucheuse. Cependant, il avait sursauté lorsqu'il avait vu Shinohara, maquillé de manière à ce qu'une partie de son visage paraisse arrachée, avec des vêtements en lambeaux, un couteau à moitié enfoncé dans le cou, des lentilles de couleur blanche et du faux sang coulant du coin de sa bouche.

« Tu es effrayant ! », lui avait-il dit en le voyant.

Il n'avait pas du se voir dans un miroir.


	14. Voler

La première fois que Shinohara avait vu Juzo sur le toit d'un bâtiment, le corps à moitié penché dans le vide, il avait pensé que le pire était sur le point d'arriver. Maintenant, il avait comprit que son subordonné, à défaut d'avoir peur de la mort, ne cherchait pas particulièrement à la rejoindre.

« J'ai l'impression de voler… Vous devriez essayer. »

Il lui avait dit ça les bras écartés, juste au bord de vide. Beaucoup trop haut pour que la chute ne soit pas fatale. Shinohara avait secoué la tête.

Il voulait pouvoir le rattraper si jamais il tombait.


	15. Discussion

« -Je ne veux pas.

-J'ai l'air de demander ton avis Juzo ?

-J'ai dit non ! Vous ne pouvez pas m'obliger !

-Je peux, et je le fais !

-Mais pourquoi ? Je ne veux pas ! S'il vous plait monsieur, je n'ai pas du tout envie !

-C'est pour ton bien. Il faut penser à ta santé. Tu ne peux pas tout le temps faire la même chose, peu importe à quel point tu aimes ça !

-Je ne veux vraiment pas !

-Juzo… Mange ces putains de légumes !

-Non ! »

Cette conversation allait durer longtemps…


	16. Saw

C'était Juzo qui l'avait tiré au cinéma, comme quoi il avait trouvé quelque chose qu'il voulait aller voir. Alors forcément, Shinohara avait sauté sur l'occasion de passer un peu de temps avec son subordonné hors du bureau. Le film était une boucherie phénoménale, le sang giclait dans tous les sens, sans pitié, ni pour les personnages, ni pour les spectateurs.

Il ne s'était pas vraiment attendu à ça.

Mais en voyant Juzo, qui ne tenait pas en place sur le siège à côté du sien, un sourire immense sur le visage, il se disait qu'il pouvait faire un petit effort.


	17. Papa

« Ne pars pas… Papa. »

Il sait que Juzo n'est pas conscient de ce qu'il dit lorsque son esprit dérive et qu'il perd totalement le contrôle, mais il ne peut s'empêcher de croire que quelque part, au fond, il pense ce qu'il dit. Alors Shinohara sert la main de son subordonné dans la sienne, et essuie les quelques larmes qui coulent sur son visage après son cauchemar. L'enfant pose sa tête contre son torse, et finalement, parvient à se calmer un peu. Un jour, peut-être, ils parleront de ce mot… Papa.

« Je suis là. Je suis là. »


End file.
